dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost in the woods/Tod and Vixey appear
This is where Sunlight, Stacy, and Buttercream get lost in the woods and where Tod and Vixey appear in The Sunlight Movie. Buttercream Sunday: I don't like the woods! Especially at night! Stacy: Buttercream, you'll like it once you get use to it. Buttercream Sunday: I know. But still. into a tree I would find it likeable if I had night vision! there was a howl Buttercream Sunday: What was that? Sunlight: Sand people! Come on, let's have a look. view over a cliff Sunlight: Well. There's 2 Bantha's down there, but I don't see... wait a minute! was a raider Sunlight: There's sand people, alright. I can see one of them now! one appears in front of them! Sand people: howling 2 more appear behind them! And they get taken and grab to their camp Sand People 3: What do you think we should do with them? Sand People 2: I say we barbecue them! Buttercream Sunday: How about, "not". Okay? Sunlight: Wait! You can't eat us! Sand people 1: And why not? Sunlight: Because..... I have diseases! Stacy: I've also got diseases! Buttercream Sunday: Yeah, me too! Sand People 3: I don't believe it. Let's start with the rabbit. Sand People 2: Yeah! I like rabbits! I like to eat them! pick her up Buttercream Sunday: Wait! You don't want me! I'm Force Sensitive! I'm warning you! I taste bad! HELP!!!! a red fox appears and bites the Tusken's arm Sand People 2: ARGH!! Buttercream a vixen jumps in and jumps on the other 2 raiders Sunlight struggles to get her lightsaber manages to get loose of her binds and then kicks a tusken raider Sunlight manages to get her lightsaber with her hooves Sunlight: Yes! it and cuts the binds she frees Stacy Stacy: We're free! they overwhelm the Tusken Raiders and they ran away Sunlight: her saber Stacy: Tod, Vixey. Boy, am I glad to see you 2! Sunlight: Stacy, you know these foxes? Stacy: Yeah, these 2 are the foxes that found me when I fell off the train. This is Tod, and his mate Vixey. Tod: It's nice to meet you. Buttercream Sunday: Okay, would somebody tell me what's going on here? Stacy: These 2 foxes found me when I get seperated from my family. Buttercream Sunday: then hides behind a rock I'm not comfy around foxes I hardly know! Vixey: Aw. Don't be scared. Buttercream Sunday: creeps down and covers herself Vixen comes over and nuzzles her Buttercream Sunday: starts to enjoy it as she sighs in content. That's nice. Stacy: Hey, Tod, Vixey, we're kinda lost. Can we stay your den for the night? Tod: Sure, you can. It's not a good idea to be out at dark at this time of night. Vixey: Just follow us, and we'll lead you to our den. People hwoling Tod: We must hurry, Sand People are easily startled. But they'll be back in greater numbers. Buttercream Sunday: I'd rather not be with their greater numbers, okay? at Canterlot Princess Celestia: WHAT!? Barret Barricade: She's gone?! Sharon: I knew it. Barret Barricade: Sharon, how could you? Your little sister is out there, with Stacy! Sharon: Don't blame this on me! We were just retriveing our signs, and... Yuna: They got swept away in flash flood! Judy Hopps: And that's not all, it's not just them that are mssing. Buttercream's with them too. Barret Barricade: Buttercream, too? Oh, dear! This is terrible! Princess Celestia: We'll just have to look for them in the morning. Judy Hopps: What?! And leave them out there?! But's it Sand People season! Nick Wilde: Carrtos, take a chill pill! Even if your neice is a Padawan, she can still handle herself, plus if there's anyone she's safe with it's Sunlight and Stacy. Princess Celestia: We just have to have faith in them, the Force, and the past Jedi Knights. unknown to her, Canine heard everything through the window Canine: So, the three-amigo's are all alone in the woods. (smiles evilly and moves on) in the woods wach and Tod and Vixey bring Sunlight, Stacy, and Buttercream to a large oak tree with an opening in the ground Tod: Here we are. Sunlight: It's not comfortable. But it should work. Stacy: Well, let's turn in for the night. they head inside and make themselves comfy on the leaves and old fur. as Buttercream uses the foxes' tails as a blanket, and soon the foxes and Buttercream are fast asleep Stacy: Well, tommorow we should be able to find our way. But for now, yawns let's get some shuteye. Sunlight: Yes. lays down but then feels something underneath her back What the? otherneath and pulls out an old bone (sighs) throws the bone asside, and is about to sleep, but there's a loud snoring What now? Closing Theme" begins playing see Tod snoring loudly Sunlight: (groans) then takes some fo the old fur and plugs her ears as she pulls an old fur pelt over herself then Stacy gets a bit cold and takes the pelt to cover herself, Sunlight shivers in the cold and pulls it back over herself. They keep pulling it back and forth until Stacy keeps the pelt closer to her. Sunlight gets cold and she covers herself with fur and leaves on and goes to sleep. it goes into the dreamscape Sunlight: Hello? Stacy, Buttercream, Tod, Vixey? ????: Sunlight. Sunlight: Huh? Who's there? ????: Just an old Jedi Master. out from the shadows appears Emperor Rukai Sunlight: Emperor Rukai. Emperor Rukai: It's not just me. Annabelle appears Sunlight: Annabelle. Qui-Gon Jinn: And me. Sunlight: Master Qui-Gon Jinn! What.. What brings you three here? Emperor Rukai: We understand that you've had a few struggles with yourself. Sunlight: How? Qui-Gon Jinn: The Force has many ways of showing conflicts within a Force User. Sunlight: Really? Emperor Rukai: Yes. The Force runs very strong within all Jedi, young Sunlight. Sunlight: Huh. Emperor Rukai: From what we've sensed through it, it would seem you're having struggles with yourself. Sunlight: It's true. I mean, look at Sharon, she's accomplished many things in her time being, but Me? I haven't! Annabelle: It may like that, but it's not the whole truth. Sunlight: It's not? Qui-Gon Jinn: Your destiny lays a lot closer than you think, young Sunlight. Emperor Rukai: You just haven't discovered it yet. Annabelle: You just have to have faith in yourself and the Force. Sunslight: You really think, I'll be able to do great things like Sharon? Emperor Rukai: Of course you will. No one's future is written in ink, it's how you choose it and how you follow it. Qui-Gon Jinn: And if you don, then you can find yourself accomplishing many things, like your sister has. the 3 fade away as Sunlight ponders about what they said Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts